So About That History Homework
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt from Tumblr, Brenna remembers her and Greer's bet on the tennis courts.


**_Anon Request: My Shipper Heart is Broken and I told myself that this time with Emison and Grenna it's going to be different but I'll go down with this Ship I guess. And 4 months of Anxiety is more than I can handle... Cheer me up with a little Fanfic? PLEASE :'(_**

**DISCLAIMER: I am the biggest asshole in the world, I am SO sorry I didn't mend your broken heart sooner! I've mostly been doing these prompts at random. SO SO SO very sorry for the wait my dear. :,( **

Greer laid on her stomach next to me on the bed, her eyes glued to her textbook as she hummed softly.

I glanced down at the text book and a smirk slipped onto my face, I nudged her softly, causing her humming to stop as she turned my way.

"What's up?" She asks with her trademark grin as I take one more look at her text book.

"So… You're doing your history homework… But why aren't you doing mine?" I as quizzically as she glance down to her text book then back up to me.

"I-I thought we settled that? I figured you were going to do your own…" She trails off as she turns back to her text book, I chuckle softly, "you think because you're my girlfriend you're off the hook?" I whisper as she turns my way, pouting slightly.

"That's not gonna work…" I smirk but she pushes her bottom lip out further, and bats her eyes. I take a deep breath and shake my head with a smile, and lean kissing her pouting lips.

"You're still not off the hook…" I whisper as I press another kiss to her lips.

"Oh yes I am…" She smirks, I quirk and eyebrow and shake my head, "says who?" I smirk when she grins, "Says me!" I shake my head with a smile, "I don't think I heard you correctly…" I whisper as I quickly grip her sides and tickle her, not letting her catch her breath.

"Says who?" I ask as she giggles underneath me, I tickle her stomach grinning as she rolls back and forth trying to dodge my hands.

"S-says…" She stops as I tickle her sides, she giggles softly, "me." She breathes out finally, but I continue my assault, moving one hand to pin her wrists, and the other to tickle her abdomen.

"I still didn't catch that…" I whisper as she continues giggling "Br-Brenna! S-s-stop!" She manages to squeeze the words out in between giggles, I end my assault on her abdomen, and bring my other hand to hold her other wrist, pinning them on each side of her head.

"Had enough?" I ask a satisfied smirk on my face, but Greer shakes her head as she pants softly. I grin down at her shaking her head, as press my finger tip to the tip of her nose, and slowly drag it downwards, across her pursed lips, slowly down her neck, down her chest, and drag it to her stomach.

"Are you sure…?" I whisper as she swallows biting her lip, "You sure you haven't had enough…?" I whisper softly, as I bend my head down next to her ear lobe, "it's okay to give up…" I whisper into her ear.

Suddenly and swiftly Greer flips us, and grabs my hands pinning them above my head, as she smirks down at me.

"Now who's had enough?" She asks a satisfied smile on her face, as she uses one hand to hold my wrists and the other moves towards my abdomen. I bite my lip as she begins her assault, her finger dig gently into my sides as I roll back and forth giggling.

"G-Gr-Greer! S-Stop it!" I say in between giggles as she stops her assault.

"So you've had enough then?" She asks her eyes flicking down to my lips, as I bite my lip and slowly nod with a pout. She chuckles softly and bends down, her lips pressing gently against mine as and her hand slide up my arm and pins my hands down next to my head.

"This didn't turned out how you hoped did it?" Greer whispers as I sigh deeply, and playfully roll my eyes. Greer bends down and gently nips at my bottom lip. A smirk slips onto my face as she leans back, her eyes still locked with mine.

"Actually it didn't turn out too bad… I do have a gorgeous girl laying on top of me…" I smirk as I glance down at Greer's body lying on top of mine.

"So we both win…" She whispers softly her lips connecting with mine. She leans back a large grin occupies her features, "there is one thing though…" She whispers as I stare into her eyes, and she leans down her breath tickling my ear, "I'm still not doing your History homework…" She beams down at me as she gently squeezes my wrists and slowly sits up, her trademark grin plastered on her face, her body still heavy on mine, a smirks slips onto my face.

Oh well.

**OKAY! I'm so sorry guys, I know I haven't been posting stories, I have been BUSY! College started back up Monday and I am swamped, I'm gonna use this weekend to get a few stories posted… I really hope you guys liked this one, please tell me what you think… I greatly appreciate your reviews! And again, sorry it's taking me so long to post. **


End file.
